


Impassive

by devilinthedetails



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Anal Sex, Knife Play, M/M, Rough Sex, magic binding, unhealthy relationship dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Roger admires and tests Alex's impassivity.





	Impassive

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts unhealthy, abusive relationship dynamics. Please refrain from reading if this may trigger you.

Impassive 

“Do you know what I admire most about you, Alex?” Roger’s teeth nipped into Alex’s neck as his palms pressed Alex’s flexed wrists against the posts of the bed where Alex lay stripped of his clothes and his dignity. Orange magic, burning as iron in a forge, flared from Roger’s fingers, searing Alex’s skin and binding him to the bedpost, unable to resist the duke’s advance’s. 

“My strength?” Alex asked, watching as Roger’s hands–no longer blazing with orange magic–stroked up his arms, squeezing at the muscles that testified to years of hard training with a sword. 

“I do admire your strength.” Roger’s palms traced Alex’s collarbone, fingers brushing up to find the mark his teeth had left in Alex’s flushed neck. “That’s not what I admire most about you.” 

“My agility?” Alex tried again, his focus slipping as Roger’s hands drifted down to his abdomen, exploring the uneven terrain of his rib cage, and then returning to rub at Alex’s nipples with a gentle rhythm that took Alex’s breath away. 

“Your agility makes you useful both inside and outside the bedchamber.” Roger gave Alex’s nipples sudden twists that might have been playful if they hadn’t been sharp enough to make Alex swallow a gasp. The pain was only beginning to fade when Roger pinched Alex’s nipples, refusing to release them until he had wrung a gasp from Alex. Chuckling as he relinquished his hold on Alex’s nipples, Roger gave a warm smile that somehow chilled Alex to the bone. “However, what I admire most about you is how impassive you are.” 

“Meaning?” Alex kept his face blank as Roger’s palms left his chest to cup his cheeks. 

“Your face reveals nothing.” Roger’s hands patted Alex’s cheeks with a delicacy that assured Alex he could have been slapped instead–and could be in an instant. “No matter what torture is inflicted upon you, you won’t drop your mask. For one such as myself, that is titillating.” 

“I’m honored to titillate.” The dry words clawed out of Alex’s throat as his attention riveted on Roger pulling a dagger from his pocket. 

“I sense sarcasm.” Roger rested the knife–cold enough that Alex would have shivered at the feeling of it against his bare skin if he wasn’t wary of slicing himself against its honed blade. “I could punish you for that but I imagine that you would just remain impassive no matter what discipline was imposed upon you.” 

“I would never flinch from discipline because you trained me not to do that.” Alex didn’t know whether he was seeking to provoke the man who hovered above him with a dagger Alex was certain he wouldn’t hesitate to wield. As ever, he was dancing on a knife’s edge, and thrilling in the adrenaline that coursed through him. 

“I could cut off your nipples.” Roger’s dagger flashed silver lightning as it darted up to pierce into first Alex’s nipples just deeply enough to draw forth brooks of blood. 

Alex tasted his tongue as he bit into it, but he didn’t scream, and that was triumph he could savor as the duke did the sight of his blood against his dark olive skin. 

“Still you in your stubbornness wouldn’t scream.” Roger grinned as if he could sense Alex’s thoughts. Knife dropping between Alex’s legs, he added in a taunt Alex couldn’t ignore, “I wonder if you would be so defiant–so stone cold–if I cut off your stones?” 

“You wouldn’t dare.” Alex would have strained against the magic binding him to the bedposts if he didn’t know that any struggle would be futile, undermining what remained of his pride when he was naked with a knife pressed to his most private parts. Instead he settled for glaring up at Roger as if his eyes were swords that could kill in an instant. 

“Perhaps.” Roger laughed as if his threat to emasculate Alex had been nothing more than a joke. Removing the dagger from Alex’s and returning it to his pocket, he gazed down at Alex with a hunger that devoured Alex entirely. He lifted Alex’s legs, pushing them back against the pillows on either side of Alex’s head. He massaged at Alex’s balls, remarking almost mischievously,“I do enjoy them to much to divest you of them.” 

“Then I’ll remain impassive.” Alex didn’t wince–or even blink–as Roger’s fingers dug into his hole. “No matter what you do.” 

“No matter what I do.” Roger’s fingers thrust inside Alex, hurting and tantalizing him at the same time. Then they withdrew and Alex might have moaned if he hadn’t felt Roger’s penis pressing against him. “That sounds arousing as you look.” 

Alex might have attempted a clever reply if Roger’s penetration, rough and demanding, hadn’t robbed him of his wits and breath.


End file.
